Sleeping Beauty:Final Fantasy VII version
by Crimson Kasumi
Summary: well ff.net had messed up my chapters so i,of course fixed it.and how do i make the text show up as italicized or bold?i cant seem to figure that out.the title of this story plainly speaks for itself.hope ya like it.R&R^_^
1. The Princess

Gotens Angel:omg,i feel so unfaithful!! ::begins to cry::  
  
Vincent Valentine:hey get me out!!i demand to be released out of this cage!!  
  
GA:but i cant help it!ur just so adorable and sexy!!even though i have Goten...  
  
VV:see,u dont need me!ur not being good to him*i need to get out of here*  
  
GA:no i still need u!and i still gotta capture Cloud and Sephy...and mayb Squall or Leon.watevr his name is...and Goten doesnt have to kno ::smiles seductively at VV::  
  
VV:-_-'  
  
Author's Notes:this is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy fic. i've read sume of them and theyre really interesting. i'll advertise them at the end of each chapter. u should check them out. anyways, i thought up of this one night while trying to go to sleep. its Final Fantasy 7 but as Sleeping Beauty. i hope u dont find it too corny. its a lil bit of the same except some twists. i added two characters from FF8 tho. is it Aeris or Aerith? oh yea, and when picturing wat happens in the story, think of Rinoa in red.  
  
~*~  
  
.::Sleeping Beauty-Final Fantasy VII version::.  
  
.::Chapter 1-The Princess::.  
  
~*~  
  
Once upon a time,in a peaceful kingdom named Shinra,there was a king and his queen.They were very content with there lives and so was the rest of the kingdom.The only thing they desired for was a child.Until one day,their wish was fullfilled and they were granted a baby girl.They decided to name her Aerith.  
  
The king and queen wanted to hold a party for this joyous event,so they invited everyone in Shinra.Many people arrived bearing gifts for the family.It was such a wonderful day.As the banquet hall began to fill,everyone got seated.The king arose from his throne chair and lifted his hand to silence the noisy hall.  
  
"Welcome all my fellow people.I thank you so much as you all took time out of your daily lifes to celebrate our blessing." the king said with great gratitude in his voice.He searched for the blonde little prince among the crowd.He spotted him sitting at the table,eating contently.He would be the boy betrothed to his daughter since birth.  
  
Suddenly,three tiny lights;red,green,and blue,appeared out of the thin of air. The red light formed into a young,beautiful fairy.She had raven hair with streaks of reddish-brown in them.Her eyes were dark,mesmerizing pools of black.The next fairy looked just a little bit older than the first.She had blonde hair that was held up and two strands feel freely on each side of her face.Her warm,blue eyes smiled at the king.The last little green light transfromed into a teenager.She had short black hair and amber eyes.She had a goofy smile on her face.  
  
"Hello,Rinoa.I am so glad that you could come." the king said happily to the red fairy.  
  
"It's our pleasure that we came to share this graet event with you." Rinoa said. "We did not come empty-handed,though.We are here to grant the baby our gifts." she told the king. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty.Eyes that resemble those of brillant emeralds and hair as soft and thick as sweet caramel." Rinoa said with a wave of her wand.Bright,scarlet dust fell upon the newborn and vanished instantly.  
  
Rinoa nudged Quistis forward.The blonde spoke softly. "My gift shall be the gift of song.Her voice will be as soft as a breeze through a feather and when she sings,it will sound as a bird singing to its mate." The fairy waved her wand and sparkling green dust fell upon the child as before.Before the last fairy,Yuffie,could give her gift to the child,the huge chestnut doors of the room fell open and strong gusts of wind blew in.  
  
Suddenly,black flames appeared in the middle of the banquet hall.The evil looking flames begin to multiply and then a crimson aura came to view within the flames.A pale skinned woman released out of the aura,eyes burning with hatred as violently as the dark flames surrounding her.  
  
Her sable hair reached down her back and fluttered slightly through the wind.Her wine eyes continued to burn maliciously.The black flames caused no harm to her pale skin.The woman's long black gown wrapped around her body tightly as to show her curveous body.It was amazing as how such a beautiful creature could look so deadly.Finally,the dark flames fanished out of sight.  
  
"Now,I am deeply insulted.Why was I not invited to this party?" the stranger spoke.  
  
"I will not have someone as threatening as you,Tifa,be able to enter my kingdom." the king said,anger in his voice.  
  
Tifa's dark red lips formed in a smirk."I see.Well,the least I could do to show you how dreadfully sorry I am as to have rudely inturrupted this ceremony,is to give your daughter my own gift." she said smoothly,her smirk still visible.  
  
The queen rushed to the bassinet and protected the infant in her arms. "No!" the queen gasped. The three young fairies rushed to the queens' side and shielded her.Tifa just laughed.  
  
"Stand aside!You pathetic fools are no match for my emense power!" she raised her staff.There was a crimson orb atop it that began to glow. "When the princess will turn 16 on her birthday,she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel.This might seem very harmless,but quite the contray.As soon as her finger sets upon the needle,she will fall into a dark and deadly sleep.A sleep that will have her sleep forever.And there is no way to awaken her!" The evil witch cackled.With that she disappeared in a flurry of dark flames and left as quickly as she came.  
  
"Oh this is so misfortunate for me and my love.Just when we thought nothing could go wrong,this happens." the kings' voice trailed off.  
  
Just then Rinoa had a sudden idea. "My lord,but wait!Yuffie has not yet granted the baby girl her gift."  
  
"Yes,Rinoa.But will it undo this curse?" the king said with just a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
"It might not be able to break the spell but just lighten it." Rinoa told the king.She looked at Yuffie with confidence in her eyes.Yuffie gave a quick nod and walked to the cradle.  
  
"My gift shall be not as the princess is supposed to die as been predicted,but instead she will fall into a deep slumber." Yuffie said nervously. "The spell then can only be broken by love's first kiss." and as the short fairy finished her words,bright blue fairy dust fell on to the baby.  
  
~*~  
  
After the unlikely events came,the fairies thought it would be best as to bring the infant Aerith into hiding in the forest until she turned 16.Then,they would be sure that she would be safe from the evil Tifa's harm doings.Afterwards,she would be brought back to the castle and be offically crowned the princess.When the day arrived,the king and queen of Shinra watched their only child leave them for 16 years,with heavy hearts.They knew it was only for the good of their precious daughter.Anyway,they could trust the fairies.As for now,they would just have to wait.Everyone would just have to wait for 16 long years...  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes:sooo,wat did ya think?i kno it was a tad bit too short but i promise i'll update soon and try to make it longer.i kno its really corny,but hey...oh yea,i dont own anything of FF7 or FF8.but i plan on capturing their bishounen ::smirks evilly::  
  
GA:MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
VV:oh great...this is gonna be some living hell...  
  
....::~*~::....  
  
Advertising-  
  
A Crimson Rose  
  
the first piece of work that i read that was by "d u s t y . w i n g s".i love her stories.this is a Vincent/Tifa story.its rated R and i absolutly love it.i finished it and now im awaiting her next update to the sequel of it(The Scarlet Seduction).i recommend it. 


	2. I Know You

GA: ::cries:: ;_;  
  
VV: great...wats wrong now?  
  
GA: i only got one review...im not asking for too much ppl. the least u could do is R&R!  
  
VV: mayb its too corny  
  
GA: ::glares::  
  
VV: hehe...^_^'  
  
Author's Notes: ok so i only got one review. and on top of that it was an anonymous review by some1 by the name of "Yunie*Angel" .god bless her for being kind enough to review. hehe. im so evil for making Tifa the enemy. dont get me wrong, she's my favorite character as much as the next person, but she was the only person who would fit the description. anyways, i hope that after i update this i'll get more than 1 review...  
  
~*~  
  
.::Sleeping Beauty-Final Fantasy VII version::.  
  
.::Chapter 2 - I Know You  
  
~*~  
  
A young woman stood outside a small cottage watering flowers. Red roses, cheerful daisies, bright poppies, and many other flowers surrounded her. She looked to be around sixteen now. Her soft, caramel hair swayed gracefully in the warm breeze. Her beautiful bright emerald eyes reflected the rich colors of the garden.  
  
"What a beautiful day." Aerith sighed.  
  
....::~*~::....  
  
"Hmm, what about this one?" Quistis pointed to a short green dress in a book.  
  
"No, not that one. We need one for a formal occasion." Rinoa informed, flipping a page of the book they were all surrounding.  
  
"Ooh, this one!" Yuffie squealed as she pointed at a long, sky blue dress.  
  
"Oh no, especially not this one." Rinoa said gruffly.  
  
"What? Why not?" the youngest fairy asked defensively.  
  
"Because it's blue!" the oldest exclaimed.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't like blue." Rinoa crossed her arms. She flipped the next page and found a similar dress but in a soft pink. "This one is perfect." she said confidently.  
  
"What?! What's so great about pink?" Yuffie shouted outrageously.  
  
"Pink is a wonderful color. Better than blue."  
  
"Is not! Blue is the best!"  
  
"Pink is the best!"  
  
Quistis watched as both girls argued over the color of a dress. 'This is so ridiculous.'  
  
"Now, now, stop with this senseless bickering. Don't you think it's just a little bit too childish to be arguing over the color of a dress?" the middle fairy said.  
  
Just then, the front door of the cottage opened. The three fairies turned their attention towards it.  
  
"Now what was all that shouting about? I could hear it all the way from outside. I bet the village nearby could probably hear you as well." Aerith smiled.  
  
"Oh hi Aerith!" Yuffie grinned at her. "Me and Rinoa were just talking about what kind of dress you--"  
  
The brown-eyed teen's mouth was clamped over by Quistis's hand. "She meant what kind of dress would look better on me. You know how I am in need of some new clothes." the blonde fairy said quickly.  
  
"Oh. I see now." the young girl giggled.  
  
"Uh...ah, yes, that's right. Aerith, I need you to go in the forest to pick some berries." Rinoa thought up of.  
  
"Berries?" Aerith's feather-like eyelashes blinked. "But I already picked berries yesterday."  
  
"Yes but we need much more berries." Rinoa grabbed a basket and shoved it toward her.  
  
"Yes lots more." Yuffie grabbed her shawl and wrapped it around the princess. And without another word from her, they shoved Aerith outside.  
  
"And remember, don't speak to any strangers!" Quistis called from inside.  
  
Aerith stood outside and smiled. 'I know they are hiding something from me.' She just shrugged off her suspicious godmothers and walked into the woods. She followed the familiar path in the forest and walked toward her usual berry bush. She began to sing.  
  
I know you  
  
I walked with you once upon a dream I know you  
  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
  
'That is such a beautiful voice. Where is it coming from?' He wondered. Cloud was walking through the emerald leafed forest, when all of a sudden he heard an angelic voice. The soft wind rustled through his sunshine, blonde hair. He tried to follow the singing.  
  
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
  
But if I know you I know what you'll do  
  
You'll love me at once  
  
Her basket was filled to the rim with different kinds of berries. She advanced toward a petite-sized pond and set her basket down. She caught sight of her reflection on the water. Would she be able to marry? Would she ever compare to be as pretty as the girls in the village are? It seemed impossible. With the kind of looks she had, she doubted that a man would ever fall in love for her. But one could dream, right?  
  
"I wish I could meet someone. Some one who would stay with me forever and love me unconditionally." Aerith sighed. She dipped her bare feet in the lukewarm pool and let out another sigh.  
  
The way you did once upon a dream  
  
All of a sudden, the rustling of the bushes could be heard. Aerith quickly turned around and to her surprise, nothing was there. 'I must be hearing things.' She turned back toward the pond, a man stood before her. She gasped.  
  
..::~*~::..  
  
Author's Notes: hehe.a lil,old,mean cliffhanger.well this is revenge for every othr story I have read that contained a suspenseful cliffy in it.but you'll prolly b able to guess who it is.oh well.i still need more reviews.grrr.I think im not good at this.  
  
VV:yep u probably arent.  
  
GA:u kno wat?u need to shut ur mouth!ur my muse so ur supposed to keep quiet and give me inspiration.  
  
VV:how am I supposed to inspire if im not even in one of ur fics?  
  
GA:.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own FF7 and/or any of their characters and I don't own this song.its from Sleeping Beauty.its called "Once Upon a Dream"  
  
~*~  
  
Advertising-  
  
A Thread of Hope  
  
Another great story by "d u s t y . w i n g s".it's a Tifa/Sephiroth fic.she just updated today.its going along great,in my opinion.u should check it out if ur a fan of Tifa and Sephiroth ficcys. 


	3. Stranger

GA: well, I got 4 more reviews.  
  
VV: shouldn't u be happy? u should b jumping up and down all ovr the walls like the maniac u r.  
  
GA: well, I guess. at first I was but then I read wat ppl wrote. I understand where they r coming frum but ppl, I specifically wrote wat I felt about Tifa. didn't I state it clearly?  
  
VV: ::nods::  
  
GA: well, let me not stress ovr it. I mean ur all entitled to ur own opinions, anyways.  
  
Author's Note: I guess im happy I at least got sume reviews. but didn't u ppl read? I said that I like Tifa as much as the next person, but to me, she was the only person that fit the bad guy part. I don't mind if I got a flamer cuz I understand. Tifa is one of my favorite characters of FF7. So pleez, just understand wat I am trying to say, pleez ppl. Other than that, I appreciate all of u that reviewed. Even the flamer.  
  
Tifa Fan: im not going to start arguing about this but next time, u should READ! it would help me and a lot of othr ppl.  
  
Mimi: r the chapters that short?? Hmm, I guess I should make em longer.  
  
Ice-Angel: at least u read wat I wrote. I guess I picked Tifa to be the villain instead of Yuffie cuz I saw Tifa as a more mature person than Yuffie. She's older than her. r Yuffie's eyes violet? They look gray to me. Well, I just decided to have some of the things like the Disney version. I didn't really plan evrything, I guess. Hehe, im not telling who the prince is. But I guess it's obvious who it is anyways. Btw, I love ur story^_^  
  
the tifa and dumb reveiwer basher: thanks for telling me wat angst means, but just don't pay attention to "Tifa Fan". They 'forgot' to read wat I had wrote. Doesn't anybody evr read the author notes anymore?!  
  
Oh yea, just to let u kno, this means 'thinking'  
  
~*~  
  
.::Sleeping Beauty-Final Fantasy VII version::.  
  
.::Chapter 3 - The Stranger::.  
  
~*~  
"Oh dear." She gasped.  
  
"Hello. I am sorry if I frightened you." The stranger spoke.  
  
'A stranger. I must not speak to him.' She thought. She stared at him. He had spiky blonde hair and was dressed in navy blue pants and shirt. A dark red cloak was draped over his shoulders (think of him in Kingdom Hearts). He was very handsome in her opinion. But he would never have any attraction toward her.  
  
"Excuse me miss. Hello?" he asked.  
  
Realizing that she was staring, she turned her away quickly.  
  
"Uh." she couldn't look at him. The blonde man noticed that her cheeks had just turned pink, almost matching her dress.  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologized again. He turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
"Wait!" Aerith called out to him. "What should you be sorry for?"  
  
The stranger looked at her. "Well, I'm being quite rude, aren't I? Just popping up out of nowhere and interrupting your beautiful singing. It was you, right? He asked.  
  
"Yes." She said timidly. He could see her blush again.  
  
"Am I the cause of your blushing?" he asked again.  
  
She nodded shyly.  
  
"I guess another thing I should be sorry for." He said.  
  
"No, you shouldn't be sorry. It's my fault for being such a shy person." Aerith spoke. She got up from the stone and walked to him. They gazed into each other's eyes. He stared in her brilliant emerald eyes and she looked in his ice blue eyes.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." She told him in a voice barely above a whisper. Their faces were only inches apart from each other.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered back. He glanced upon her features. He tried not to take his eyes off hers. She had feathery eyelashes that fluttered every so often. The light breeze blew through her soft, caramel hair. The breeze also blew her delicious scent toward him. She smelled of ripe strawberries and wildflowers. Her creamy, colored skin would often turn pink of blushing. Suddenly, a thought came to him. Should he say it?  
  
He brought his eyes back to hers. "You are as beautiful as your voice." He whispered. A darker pink appeared on her cheeks this time. He chuckled. "Do you always blush when someone compliments you?"  
  
"I guess I do." She said. Their faces had gotten closer.  
  
"You know, although you're a stranger to me, I feel like I already know you so well." The blond stranger softly said. With those words, realization hit her like a train. Aerith gasped.  
  
'Stranger!'  
  
The green-eyed girl quickly grabbed her basket and shawl and ran.  
  
"Wait! Did I say something wrong?" the young sunshine haired man called to her.  
  
"No, it's not that. I'm not allowed to take to strangers." She told him.  
  
"But when will I be able to see you again? I don't even know your name." He told her.  
  
"Um." she tried to think of something. When would she be able to meet with him again? You never know; he could be the love of her life that she had been waiting for all this time. "You will be able to meet me again tonight. Go to the cottage in the forest at 8:00. I'll be waiting for you." She called off to him before running off at a fast pace.  
  
All he could was watch her go and await tonight.  
  
..::~*~::..  
  
"Girls, we have to get everything ready." Rinoa said urgently.  
  
"Wait! I almost forgot." Exclaimed Yuffie. She rushed upstairs and came back down in three minutes. "Did you forget about our poor, neglected wands? Why don't we just use these?  
  
"Ooh, no, no, no! We mustn't use these. Remember we're not allowed to use these out here. We might cause suspicion." Rinoa snatched the three wands out of the younger fairy's hand.  
  
"Why?" Yuffie whined.  
  
"Because if we use them, Tifa will find us for sure. And I know you don't want that to happen, now do you?" Rinoa scolded Yuffie. She cared for her as much as if she was her sister. The only problem was that Yuffie was just so immature and naïve.  
  
"You're too strict. You gotta take risks sometimes, you know? Then how can you live life?" Yuffie frowned.  
  
Rinoa thought for a moment. 'She does have a point.' She looked at the younger girl then to Quistis. She nodded with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well." she paused. She could see Yuffie's face light up at that instance. "Let's try without our wands first. If it doesn't work out, then we'll use them."  
  
The ninja fairy looked down; her small smile disappeared. "Ok. I guess." she trailed off.  
  
"Then let's get to work." Rinoa ignored the look on Yuffie's face. "Quistis, you do the cake. And I'll do the dress."  
  
"What about me?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"You'll be the one to try on the dress." Rinoa told her.  
  
"But I don't want to." The young girl whined.  
  
"Yuffie, dear, you must. Then how will we know if it's the right size for Aerith?" the eldest girl told her. She was trying to get Yuffie to compromise so there won't be any quarrels between the two of them today. She wasn't feeling like it today.  
  
"Yeah. You're right." Yuffie sighed. They shouldn't argue over that. It was for the princess and there was no room for arguments now.  
  
Quistis just smiled at the thought of her two friends finally getting along. It wasn't something you something you saw everyday with the two. The blonde girl took out a cookbook from the shelf and propped it open on the counter. She turned to a recipe that told how to make a cake with 16 stacks upon one another (A/N: 16 being the age that Aerith turn's. how will they eat that much? O.o). She took out a big bowl, a pack of flour, another pack of sugar and some eggs.  
  
'Hmm, now let's see. First, I need to mix 2 cups of flour with some milk.' Then she paused. "Two cups?" she thought. "Ah, yes. Cups!" realizing what they meant, she took out two cups and filled the flour in them and then poured milk in the bowl. She was really starting to get the hang of cooking.  
  
Meanwhile, Rinoa had taken red fabric out from a cabinet and began cutting it up to sleeves, and other parts that would make up the soon to be beautiful dress.  
  
"Yuffie, I need you to stand on the stool for me." She instructed. Yuffie did as she was told and waited patiently.  
  
"Pink?" a disgusted look overcame her face. "Why pink? It's so distasteful."  
  
"Well, to you it is, because you have a fondness for blue. Even though, you shouldn't be talking about pink being ugly." Rinoa said.  
  
"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" Yuffie began to get angry.  
  
"Now, now. Let's not start that useless fussing over a color again." Quistis called from the kitchen. She had beaten the eggs into the mixture. But, I mean, literally. She really had beaten them; she squashed the eggs in. Cracking could be heard while she was mixing the concoction. Rinoa and Yuffie looked at one another and then to the girl in the kitchen. They had weird looks on there face. Rinoa just shrugged it off and continued with her work. Yuffie just stared on.  
  
"In the book, it says to put two tablespoons of sugar. What does that mean?" Quistis asked dumbfounded.  
  
"They mean two teaspoons, Quistis." Yuffie informed.  
  
"Oh." The green fairy giggled. "How stupid could I be?"  
  
The ninja girl sighed, nodding her head.  
  
"Stand still. How am I supposed to make this the perfect dress while you keep fidgeting?"  
  
"It's too tight."  
  
"Well, that's why you are the dummy. You have to tell me how the dress feels-if it's too tight, too loose, and so on."  
  
Rinoa looked down at the sleeve she was working on. The left sleeve was longer than the other was. Maybe she should.No! Not yet. She could still fix her mistake. That's why people did mistakes-to learn from them.  
  
Suddenly, Yuffie spoke up. "Do you remember the first day we brought Aerith here? I remember it like if it was yesterday." She smiled.  
  
"She was just a little baby, then. Now she's all grown up into a beautiful young girl. And she's soon to be the princess of Shinra kingdom." Quistis voice was full of sorrow as she cradled the bowl of cake mix in her arms.  
  
"Yes, I miss those days very much. She was so precious and delicate." Rinoa let a tear escape her eye and fall freely down her cheek. "Hey, aren't we being just a bit too touchy? Aerith would want us to be happy right now. It's her birthday!" she quickly wiped the fresh tear off her cheek.  
  
"Yes." Quistis agreed. She had just finished making her cake. The layers were toppling over one another and the icing was slowly dripping. She sighed. "Rinoa." The other fairy was still tending to the dress, and by the looks of it, it was terribly done. The collar was too large, the sleeves were uneven, and some spots in the dress were too tight or too loose.  
  
"C'mon, you know that we really need them now." Yuffie pleaded with the eldest. The dark-haired beauty sighed in defeat. "Fine."  
  
"Yay!" the ninja jumped out of the dress, filled with joy, and dashed upstairs. Quistis chuckled.  
  
"You know you can't stay annoyed at her. She's still just a child." Rinoa was amazed at the middle fairy. Although she was the leader, Quistis always seemed so much more mature than she was.  
  
..::~*~::..  
  
Author's Note: well,I hope that this was longer than the other two chapters.when I was typing the beginning,I was so caught up in doing the part with Aerith that I had almost forgotten to add in when the fairies r getting evrything prepared.well,hope I get much more reviews soon. VV: yea,or else she'll go ballistic on u ppl.so I advise to be careful.  
  
GA: hey.  
  
VV: im just trying to get u some reviews!  
  
GA: aww,I didn't kno u cared so much. ::huggles him to death::  
  
::VV begins to turn blue::  
  
GA: ^__^ 


End file.
